The Amazing Race: Naruto addition
by gothicsasuhina2012
Summary: The title says it all it is the Amazing Race Naruto style. Rated T for Hidan's mouth. Couples include SASUHINA, SHIKATEMA, NEJITEN, KAKAANKO, NARUINO, AND KIBASAKU.
1. 1st leg part 1

**Hey guys this will be a fun story yea? I know Iknow... when are you going to update on your others stories? why are you posting another? Well I have been having this idea for a while now. so here we go.**

**Teams**

**1. Sasuke and Hinata ( married )**

**2. Shikamaru and Temari ( newlyweds )**

**3. Hidan and Hitomi (OC) ( Father and Daughter )**

**4. Kiba and Sakura ( Engaged )**

**5. Kakashi and Anko ( Married )**

**6. Gaara and Kankuro ( Brothers )**

**7. Neji and Ten-Ten ( dating )**

**8. Naruto and Ino ( dating )**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE AMAZING RACE BUT I DO OWN HITOMI. I AM YELLING BECAUSE HOPEFULLY IT WILL HELP ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT NOT OWNING THESE TWO AMAZING SHOWS. ENJOY.**

* * *

"Alright a new season of amzing race but this time it will only be 8 teams." Phil said while looking into the camera. " And instead of people from different states all of our contestant will be from 2 regions. Suna and Konoha. And the funny thing is they all know each other. It may be only 8 teams, but it will be exciting. So lets meet our contestants."

" From Konoha Married couple **Sasuke** and **Hinata**, and **Kakashi** and **Anko**. Dating **Naruto** and **Ino**. and **Neji** and **Ten-Ten**. Engaged **Kiba** and **Sakura**. And newlyweds **Shikamaru** and **Temari**."

" From Suna Brothers **Gaara** and **Kankuro**."

" And finally from the Akatsuki organization, who promised to behave while the show is going on, father and daughter team **Hidan** and **Hitomi**."

"Alright are you ready Ino?" Naruto said to Ino. Ino looked at Naruto and smiled.

" You bet Naruto." Ino then turns to Sakura and says." You are going down billboard brow."

" Oh yea ino-pig like thats ever going to happen." Sakura said while clinging to Kibas arm.

" Are you ready Hinata?" Neji asks while looking over at his cousin sticking very close to Sasukes side. Hinata looks over at her cousin and his girlfriend and gave him a smile saying.

" Of course Neji. Just remember our little bet cousin." Hinata said with a smirk. Sasuke just smirked at that.

" Uchiha your rubbing off on my cousin." Neji said.

" HN."

" Itachi was right about you sasuke. you are emoish right daddy?" Hitomi said while looking at Hidan.

" That is so fucking true." Hidan said smugly.

" Hn."

" Goodbuy and good luck my youthful friend and his gorgeouse wife." Gai said while streams of tears fall from his eyes.

" Um thanks Gai." Kakashi said while comforting a weirded out Anko.

" I can't belive we are going up against our sister and her lazy husband." Kankuro complained to Gaara.

" Hey Shika is not that lazy when the situation requires him to be seriouse he is seriose." Temari said while defending her Shika.

" munch... munch... munch... good luck shikamaru... munch... Temari." Choji said while munching on his BarBQ chips.

" Thanks Choji. Man this is going to be such a drag." Shikamaru said.

" Alright lets get started. The Final Valley is a historic land mark that anounces the battle between 2 legendary shinobi. This prestegi landmark will be the start of the first leg. Now teams open up your envelopes." Phil said.

* clue *

' Take these tickets to the Konoha airport and head towards Hong-Kong China. There you will take a Taxi to the Shang lai Temple (made up) where you will find your next clue.'

* Back with contestants *

" GO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND GO" Gai says while screaming.

All of the teams were rushing towards the Konoha airport now.

*on the plane*

all of them made it on the plane.

* off the plane* (they just stayed quiet during this part)

" Let's go Ino we have to beat the Teme!" Naruto yells.

" I know that Naruto but we have to find a Taxi." Ino explains to her boyfriend. They finally get a Taxi and Naruto starts to tell him where to go and to hurry up that they are in a race.

" Hurry up we have to get there very fast." Naruto says to their taxi driver.

"Duìbùqǐ, dàn wǒ bù míngbái nǐ." ( Sorry but I don't understand you.) The taxi driver said to the couple.

" Naruto he does not speak english of japenese just tell him the destination." Ino says.

" Oh ok. Shang lai Temple." Naruto said to the Taxi driver. The driver nodded and headed towards the temple.

* Behind scene*

" Neither of us knows how to speak Chinese all we know is English amd Japanese. I know Spanish but thats it." Ino said while looking at the camera.

* out of sene*

" Taxi!" Hinata screams. Sasuke and Hinata gets in the taxi.

"Qǐng dài wǒmen dào yīn shāng lái sì." ( Please take us to the Shang Lai Temple.) Hinata says to her Taxi Driver.

" Shì shì dāngrán." ( Yes yes of course) the driver said.

"Xièxiè." ( Thank you) Hinata said.

*Scene*

" My father wanted me to know at least 4 languages, but he let me choose the other 2 since I already knew Japanese and English. I know English, Japanese, Chinese, and French." Hinata said while smiling and the camera.

" I think it was very wise for your father to know different languages. Does Neji know Chinese?" Sasuke asked while looking at his wife.

" Nope instead of learning Chinese he learned Russian." Hinata said with a smirk

* out of scene*

Sasuke and Hinata arrive at the Temple 1st. with Naruto and Ino right behind them. They read the clue.

" Road block who's good at cooking?" they said together.

" I am." Hinata and Ino said at the same time.

" This roadblock requires teams to cook a sacred chinese delacasy. Once they have gotten it down perfectly the chef will hand them their next clue." Phil said.

Neji, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara. and Kankuro showed up next.

Ten-Ten, Temari and Kankuro are doing the challenge,

* Scene*

"Neither Gaara or myself know how to cook so we did rock paper scissors." Kankuro said." I lost."

* out of scene*

All of the teams are there.

Anko, Sakura, and Hitomi are doing it.

" Let's go Ino." Naruto yelled to his girlfriend.

Hinata just finished and went to the chef. He takes a bite and nods in approval. He hands Hinata the clue and she runs over to sasuke were the read it to them selves.

' Take a Taxi to the Shi Tao plaza in search or your next clue.'

" Ino the Teme and Hinata has already left." Naruto said

" I know Naruto but this is hard."

Hitomi only saw the demonstration once and immediatly started to make it. After it was done she handed to the chef.

" She probably messed it up it took Hinata 5 dimonstrations in order to get it right on her 1st try." Naruto whispered to Kakashi.

Hitomi handed her dish to the chef, he Tasted it and said very good, yes. He then hands her her next clue.

" YES YES YES." Hitomi screams while Hidan runs over to his daughter and gives her a big hug.

" FUCK YES BABY FUCK YES." Hidan screams while they took off to theier taxi.

" WHAT INO HURRY UP THE AKATSUKI LEFT." Naruto screamed.

Ino then hands the chef her dish he approves.

Temari, Ten-Ten and Sakura also got approved.

" Zài zhèlǐ zhèlǐ zhèlǐ" (here here here) Hinata said while spotting the amazing race flag.

"Xièxiè." ( Thank you) Hinata said.

* * *

**That was it for part 1 part 2 will be up when ever I have time. Hope you like it**

**Also tell me who you want to win.**

**1. Sasuke and Hinata**

**2. Shikamaru and Temari**

**3. Hidan and Hitomi (OC)**

**4. Kiba and Sakura**

**5. Kakashi and Anko**

**6. Gaara and Kankuro**

**7. Neji and Ten-Ten**

**8. Naruto and Ino**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**R&R **

**^.^**


	2. 1st leg part 2

**So that was part 1 and this will be part 2**

**Teams**

**1. Sasuke and Hinata ( married )**

**2. Shikamaru and Temari ( newlyweds )**

**3. Hidan and Hitomi (OC) ( Father and Daughter )**

**4. Kiba and Sakura ( Engaged )**

**5. Kakashi and Anko ( Married )**

**6. Gaara and Kankuro ( Brothers )**

**7. Neji and Ten-Ten ( dating )**

**8. Naruto and Ino ( dating )**

**I don't own nothing NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING... not true I own a lot of anime dvd's mostly naruto.**

* * *

*Last Time*

Hitomi only saw the demonstration once and immediatly started to make it. After it was done she handed to the chef.

" She probably messed it up it took Hinata 5 dimonstrations in order to get it right on her 1st try." Naruto whispered to Kakashi.

Hitomi handed her dish to the chef, he Tasted it and said very good, yes. He then hands her her next clue.

" YES YES YES." Hitomi screams while Hidan runs over to his daughter and gives her a big hug.

" FUCK YES BABY FUCK YES." Hidan screams while they took off to theier taxi.

" WHAT INO HURRY UP THE AKATSUKI LEFT." Naruto screamed.

Ino then hands the chef her dish he approves.

Temari, Ten-Ten and Sakura also got approved.

" Zài zhèlǐ zhèlǐ zhèlǐ" (here here here) Hinata said while spotting the amazing race flag.

"Xièxiè." ( Thank you) Hinata said.

* * *

*Now*

" Ok here is the clue. Detour Lion dance or Bamboo pole dance."Hinata and Sasuke said at the same time.

" Lion Dance Requires teams to take one of these traditional Lion costumes and perform an ancient chinese Dance. Once the teams have completed them perfectly the Instructer will hand them their next clue." Phil said.

" Bamboo Pole Dance requires teams to Do this chinese childrens game and perform it corectly. Once they do that the Kindergarten teacher will hand them their next clue." Phil said.

" Which one do you want to do?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

" Bamboo pole dance." Hinata said while they headed for their destination.

*Meanwhile*

Kankuro Finally got it right as well as Anko.

Naruto and Ino- Lion Dance

Hitomi and Hidan- Bambo

Shikamaru and Temari- Bamboo

Gaara and Kankuro- Lion Dance

Neji and Ten-Ten- Lion Dance

Kakashi and Anko- Lion Dance

Kiba and Sakura- Bamboo.

*Back with Sasuhina*

(4th attempt)

" Sasuke look Hitomi and Hidan are here." Hinata said as they were about to do their 4th try on this.

" Ok lets just focus on getting this done and over with." Sasuke said as he and Hinata start.

" Look daddy its only Sasuke and Hinata. that means either the other teams went to the Lion Dance or they haven't finished yet." Hitomi said as she and Hidan got out of the taxi.

Hinata and Sasuke just finished when the Kindergarten teacher handed them their next clue.

'Make your way by train to Beijing were you will find a chinese soldie with your next clue.'

Sasuke and Hinata start running to the train station.

* Let's check up on the Lion Dancers*

" Ino other way." Naruto said whil tring to help his girlfriend out.

" Wait Naruto I think I got it now lets do it 1 more time."

" Go Gaara go we've got this." Kankuro said as they cleared the challenge.

(5th attempt)

" Come on Kakashi this is our 5th try." Anko said while getting a little frustrated.

Neji and Ten-Ten got it down on their second try.

* Back with the other contestants.*

" It's kind of like hopscotch daddy" Hitomi said while watching the children's dimonstraion. (Total Daddy's Girl)

" I don't do fucking hopscotch."

" But you like winning don't you?"

" Damn it your right." Hidan said as they start their 1st attempt.

Sakura and Kiba got it right away (also Hidan is Sakura's older brother. Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi was sent on a mission to infiltrait the Akatsuki just thought I would let you know.)

" Hey bro its super easy you can do it." Sakura said as she and Kiba left.

* Behind scene*

" Me and Hidan use to play this game all the time when we were kids." Sakura said while sticking close to Kiba.

* out od scene.*

Shikamaru and Temari got it on the 3rd try.

Hidan and Hitomi got it on their 6th try.

* Back with Lion dancers*

10th try

" Come on it can't be this hard" Screamed Anko as she and Kakashi was on their 10th try.

they finally got it on their 12th try.

*Back with sasuhina*

Sasuhina and Kibasaku made it on the same train.

* at the end oth the train ride*

They see the soldier and rush up to him in order to get the clue.

' Mack your way on FOOT to the next pit stop the Great Wall of China.

WARNING: last team to check in here WILL be eliminated.'

" Let's go" All 4 of them said.

they all imediatley spot Phil and rush over to him and in 1st Place was...

" Neehow and welcom to Beijing China." The chinese woman said to the duo that approched her and phil.

" Sasuke and Hinata you are team number 1." Phil said while Sasuke and Hinata hug each other tightly. " That means Kiba and Sakura you are team number 2."

" Sasuke and Hinata as the winners of the 1st leg you have won 2 express passes. One of which you must give to another team before the 6th Leg." Phil said while handing them the express pass.

" We already know who we are giving it to. and that would be Sakura and Kiba." Sasuke said while handing an express pass to Kiba.

* Scene*

" We both agreed that If we were ever given the express pass we would give it to whoever came in second." Hinata said.

" Not only does it take off pressure for us but its only fair you know they came in second so we thought it would be only fair. Plus Kiba and Sakura did give us a good running challenge." Sasuke said.

*End scene*

" Shikamaru and Temari you are team number 3." Phil said while Temari jumps on Shikamaru.

" Aww man what a drag."

* 20 minutes later * **Sorry guys It is 11: 40 here and I am super tired.**

" Hidan and Hitomi. You are team number 4" Phil said.

*10 minutes later*

It was a foot race between naruto and ino and Naji and Ten-Ten.

" Naruto and Ino you are team number 5." Naruto jumps for joy.

" Neji and Ten-Ten that means you are team number 6" Phil said.

* 24 minutes later*

" Gaara and Kankura." Phil says while Gaara and Kankuro look a little worried.

" you are team number 7. That means you are still in this race." Phil says while looking at the happy siblings.

12 minutes after Gaara and Kankuro shows up Kakashi and Anko finally show.

" Neehow and welcom to Beijing China." The chinese woman said to the duo that approched her and phil.

" Kakashi and Anko I am sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive and that you have been eliminated from therace. What happened out there?" Phil asked.

" It was mainly us not getting the steps with the lion dance down. I think that if we had switched we wouldn't be leaving right now." Anko says as they say thei good byes.

* scene*

" You know we had a good time and as long as I was with Kakashi it didn't matter that much." Anko said to the camera while snuggling up to Kakashi.

*end scene*

" Next time on the amazing race. Teams travel to France were Naruto and Ino get in a doughy situation." Phil said.

* * *

**The end of the 1st leg it is 11: 55 right now and I am exhousted**

**Also tell me who you want to win.**

**1. Sasuke and Hinata**

**2. Shikamaru and Temari**

**3. Hidan and Hitomi (OC)**

**4. Kiba and Sakura**

**5. Gaara and Kankuro**

**6. Neji and Ten-Ten**

**7. Naruto and Ino**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**R&R **

**^.^**

**Elimination**

**1st eliminated- Kakashi and Anko**


End file.
